<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right Here by LokiNeedsHugs1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953156">Right Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031'>LokiNeedsHugs1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barisi Ficlets [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barisi Art Challenge, Barisi Art Challenge 1, Bisexual Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Couch Cuddles, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. Has a Crush, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt Rafael Barba, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Romantic Fluff, Sick Rafael Barba, Sickfic, Sweet Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael gets a migraine, Carmen is out of the office, it's almost closing time and a certain lanky detective is on his way he might as well stop and get supplies to help the ADA that neglects his own well being.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barisi Ficlets [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Barisi Art Challenge 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've never done one of these challenges but the first art prompt was so cute I HAD too....could I do it without angst? Oh hell no lol enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The sun was setting but the tiny bit of light still streaming through the windows of his office might as well be knives or a fucking strobe light. He’d tried copious amounts of coffee given that the idea of food sent his stomach swimming. He was out of Excedrin and his migraine meds were sitting on the side table of his bedroom. He was minus one assistant, Carmen was sick at home. His only hope was that Carisi was on his way from the squad room to drop off paper work and thankfully he had offered to get him much needed medication.</p><p>            By the time he heard footsteps coming down the hallway of the empty courthouse, he was face down on his desk resting his head against his crossed arms and willing his stomach to stay where it was. His head was beyond throbbing, he couldn’t see properly, and he was thankful all he’d had today was coffee.</p><p>            A voice arrived next to his ear and startled him despite hearing the footsteps. “Raf? Hey, I got medicine for ya. You should be on the couch not hunched over your desk like that.”</p><p>            “Leave me to die…” he groaned. And with that small action, the minute sound he could feel his heart in his forehead and he found himself whimpering. He already felt like an idiot.</p><p>            “You’re not gonna die, you just feel like it right now,” Sonny spoke soft and gently, probably the softest he’d ever heard the taller man speak. “Come on, let’s get you moved onto the couch.”</p><p>            He felt strong hands, one palm to his back the other hooked around his left elbow. HE squeezed his eyes tightly and swayed as Carisi pulled him to his feet, but the detective had him securely in his grasp and was guiding him to the long, leather couch. It was indeed a good idea, the leather was cool to touch as he pressed his fingers into it to ground himself, the world spinning around him.</p><p>            Carisi was undoubtably treating him like glass and if he didn’t think speaking would make him puke he would scold him as he situated him on the furniture. He even went without speaking when he was removing his shoes, sliding away his suspenders.</p><p>            “Here, take these with some water.” Sonny ordered just as gently, and then with a light chuckle, “You and your socks, blue of course, match your tie <em>and </em> your suspenders. Just how long does it take for you to get ready in the mornin’?”</p><p>            “Shut up.” he growled through grit teeth. God, of all things to bring up?!</p><p>            The lights were lowered he could tell that much through the thin flesh of his eyelids. Barba did as told and tried not to tilt his head back to far as the pressure was building steadily in his neck. Against his will he groaned again, leaning forward and clutching his head and that wretched urge to cry was rising with strength as time passed. This was gonna be a long process and he’d probably end up with his head in a trashcan. In front of Sonny Carisi, a man that would never respect him again.</p><p>            “Hold on, hold on, don’t’ go getting’ upset I’ll get this easier to handle.” Sonny interrupted his thoughts, scooped up Barba’s legs and getting him comfortable much to Rafael’s surprise. He heard a snapping, crackling sound and then a blessedly cool presence against his forehead. “Picked you up an icepack too, figured you may be smart in court but when it comes to taking care yourself you’re not too bright. Also doubt there’s much ice around here.”</p><p>            Rafael scowled, scrunching up his face with action, “Fuck, don’t make me yell…”</p><p>            Carisi only chuckled quietly, “Alright, lift up here.” Rafael didn’t know what he meant until his head was bodily moved to leaned forward and then he was resting backwards once more. He cracked open one, more than likely red, eye and found himself looking up into the detective’s face.</p><p>            Carrisi’s lap.</p><p>            His head was resting, pillowed by his jacket, on Sonny Carisi’s lap, as if this kind of action happened every day. Of course he acted as though it was no big deal, nothing that bridged the intimacy gap between them professionally.</p><p>            So Rafael managed a weak, “What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>            Carisi ignored him and moved the icepack back over his eyes, erasing the shocked expression on his face, “My sister gets migraines, has since she was little. So, let’s just say I know what I’m doin’” Then without further explanation, there were fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp and his eyes watered over fiercely against his will. It was the first kind of any relief he’d had all afternoon. “Turn here a little on your side I’ll get your neck. Which side is it hurtin’ the worst?”</p><p>            Rafael swallowed roughly, hoping that he could rid the tremble he knew would be bubbling from his throat. “Left side, real bad, throbbing. Just came on real quick…forgot my meds at home…”</p><p>            “Course ya did,” Sonny sighed, but it was good humored. “We’ll give you a few minutes here, let it die down and I’m driving you home.”</p><p>            “Carisi, you don’t have to do that I’ll be fine…” he said, but then again he was all but falling into the detective’s lap, his body completely lax as he curled on his side gladly opening himself up to more gentle touches.</p><p>            “Shhh, stop it now, it’s no problem, someone’s gotta take care of ya huh?” and as he spoke he carefully dug work-worn fingertips into the hot flesh of Rafael’s neck and down his shoulders, just barely inside the lip of his dress shirt. “Gonna work on some pressure points if it hurts let me know.”</p><p>            Rafael took a shaky breath and managed to nod suppressing the want to shiver in pleasure. He could feel Sonny’s bony knees beneath the jacket he had tucked beneath his head as a pillow. Given that he was in the midst of a migraine his senses were about an eleven, the scent of Carisi’s aftershave wasn’t overwhelming, in fact it was comforting, like some soap from childhood and wood. There was a long bout of silence as Sonny rubbed the tension out of the tight muscles of his neck, he kept his eyes closed as the icepack did its handy work. He was dozing against his will as thumbs circled his left temple, brushing downwards across his cheek and then back up again.</p><p>           </p><p>            Next time he was opening his eyes there was only a dull ache left from his migraine and he had his arms wrapped tightly around…something? Long legs were what he was clutching to. No, wait, someone, he rolled over on his back and there was the detective, his feet up on the coffee table, body relaxed backwards and his arms secured around Rafael’s torso. Also asleep.</p><p>            For a moment Rafael laid and stared, the haze from the earlier headache still there. He couldn’t remember someone had taken care of him, sans his Abuelita or his mother he supposed. Sonny’s greying blonde hair was flopped over his forehead in a way that could only be described as endearing. He would say it was against his will later, he was sure, but he reached forward and tenderly moved the loose lock of hair away from his relaxed and porcelain brow. The trail of his fingertips had a mind of their own tracing a path along his before he rested his palm against Sonny’s cheek.</p><p>            The detective’s crystalline blue eyes blinked open slowly at first, and then he was locking eyes with the shorter man, “Hey,” his voice was graveled with sleep and Rafael wondered how long they’d fallen asleep, it was dark outside was all he could tell. The younger man didn’t flinch, or even act surprised but took Rafael’s hand in his own and gave him one of his signature dimple painted smiles, “You feelin’ better I take it?”</p><p>            The ADA found himself gulping, and he was sure he looked as such, “Uh, sorry about, this…” he gestured, he cleared his throat and shimmied to sit up, but Sonny stopped him before he got too far and then there were lips on his, warm and soft and slightly dry from sleep.</p><p>            Much like he had earlier from the scalp massage he slumped, but Sonny was there to hold him up, now effectively cradling him sideways in both arms, chest to chest. Rafael easily and eagerly returned the gesture, wrapping his own arms around the detective’s shoulders and pulling him down.</p><p>            Sonny chuckled against his mouth, “So it took your head leakin’ out of your ears for you to do something about this?”</p><p>            Rafael rolled his eyes, “I could say the same detective…”</p><p>            Sonny leaned forward and pecked his mouth again, checked his watch, “Yeah, well, it’s not my fault I needed you to be a damsel in distress to realize you enjoy more than just my company and snappy wit.”</p><p>            “I would say your over enthusiastic optimism is more accurate, now are you gonna keep yapping like always, or are you gonna kiss me again?”</p><p>            Sonny obviously didn’t need to be told twice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plllllllease leave this hungry writer a review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>